Baby Mine
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Sequel to 'Baby Blue'. Carson ponders over life, love and his child. BeckettCadman.


**A/N: **This is a sequel to 'Baby Blue', which is a sequel to 'Baby Names'. I do not own Stargate Atlantis and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

Paring: Beckett/Cadman

-----------

Carson Beckett paced back and forth along the shinny white infirmary floor. He was trying to get the screaming bundle in his arms to stop crying. He didn't want to go outside, as there were other patients trying to sleep, but he didn't really want to stay where he was for risk of waking his wife.

He knew the baby was hungry, so he had sent his second in command, Dr Kate Costello, to get a bottle of milk. He considered waking Laura up, but she had been in labour hours longer than Teyla or Elizabeth had been and was exhausted by the time the baby had been born.

He rocked the baby gently in his arms and tried to soothe it to sleep. But to no luck, if anything it cried louder.

Just he was about to wake Laura, when Dr Costello poked her head around the door with a bottle filled with white liquid in her hand. Carson gratefully accepted it from her and smiled as the baby sucked happily.

"Aww, he's so cute," she cooed as she watched the baby eat. Over the time they'd spent on Atlantis, Carson and Kate had become good friends. "Hey Carson," she said. "Isn't it yours and Laura's anniversary today?"

Carson sat down on the edge of Laura's bed and looked at his watch. "Oh God, it is."

Carson and Laura had been married for two years as of today. They got married on Earth in California where Laura's parents lived. They got married on the beach. Carson's family loved Laura from the first moment they saw her and visa versa. With the words, I Do, Laura acquired five brothers-in-law and one sister-in-law. Carson came from a big family, unlike Laura who only has one brother and one sister.

Kate smiled. "You certainly got a nice gift, didn't you?"

"Aye, he's perfect."

She leant against the doorframe and folded her arms. "So, what's it feel like? Being a father and all?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I don't know if there's a word for it. It's fantastic."

"Your not the one who just had to pass a water melon through you birth canal," Laura mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Carson chuckled and scooted closer to her. "I know love, and I'm so proud of you. But it was worth it, don't you think?"

Laura cracked an eye open and looked at her son in her husband's arms, sucking on the bottle. She smiled at the two of them bonding. The baby had light brown hair and icy blue eyes that could only have come from one person. She knew that his eyes could change, but she hoped that they wouldn't. She couldn't wait to get back to Earth so that they baby could meet his grandparents.

"Yeah, it was," she agreed. She sat up and laid her head on Carson's shoulder and watched her son suck sucking happily on the milk. "What do you want to name him?"

Carson kissed the top of her head. "You worked so hard to bring him into the world, you decide."

Laura and Carson had spent weeks discussing names. Laura wanted to call the baby Carson Junior, but that would make his father Carson Senior and that made him sound old. "I want his middle name to be Carson," she said. Carson rolled her eyes at her and agreed. "What about Tommy for a first name?" she suggested. "Thomas Carson Beckett?"

"Sounds perfect," Carson kissed her head again and handed Tommy over to her.

Kate quickly wrote it down on a birth certificate and went to get some coffee, leaving the happy family alone for a little while.

Laura got up and went to put Tommy down so he could sleep. Carson came up behind her and started to kiss her neck. Laura tilted her head to one side, giving Carson more room to love. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you Laura Beckett."

She smiled into his neck. "I love you too baby," she whispered.

"Would you ever want to have another one?" he asked.

"Another baby? I don't know, maybe in a few years time."

Carson took her back over to the bed. "Get some sleep love. You look exhausted."

"So do you," she smiled as she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him.

Carson broke the kiss and said, "I guess and few hours sleep wouldn't hurt."

Laura soon drifted off to sleep and Carson stayed awake. He didn't feel that Tommy was safe without someone watching him. He smiled to himself. He was on top of the world. He had a job, a fantastic home, great friends, a beautiful wife and now, he had a son. Carson smiled again and wondered what life would bring next.

------------

So, what did you think?


End file.
